A Moment
by Positive-Chan
Summary: A pure lemon which occurs during one of my fanfics, 'A Mistake' The lemon is right after Tomoe and Nanami are married and are living together. Since this is also a part of 'A Mistake' that I didn't really want in the story since it would change the rating, there's still aspects of 'A Mistake' in there. In the story, Nanami is also a kitsune which is the only change honestly


**So if any of you guys are fans of 'A Mistake' you'll probably understand the story a bit more and if you're not that's okay, this is just a lemon separate from the main story since I didn't want to change the rating of 'A Mistake'. So to sum it up, Nanami is a kitsune like Tomoe and the two live together. The lemon happens during the chapter 'A Sentence' so you may want to read that before going on since there is a sort of heavy make out scene and a small prank on Tomoe afterwards. With that done, let's get onto the lemon!**

* * *

Tomoe was surprised at Nanami's sudden willingness and checked one more time, "Oi, Nanami, are you really fine with this? I mean, isn't your first time something important to humans?"

"Well if my first time is with you I'm fine, and we are married aren't we?" Nanami cooed, her face flushed before she averted her eyes away and slowly slid the shoulder of his kimono off him, making sure he was okay with that.

Tomoe stood there taken back a bit, but he slowly bent down and kissed her small lips suddenly, "Alright then, shall I be gentle?"

The girl raised a brow, "Gentle? You mean there's other ways to have it?" Nanami asked from under the half naked fox who was looming over her. Tomoe mentally face palmed, this girl was a complete moron. But he couldn't blame her, she never had done this with someone before while Tomoe had done this far too many times to count.

"Yes, Nanami. There's other ways to have it..." Tomoe sighed whilst twirling with a strand of her smooth hair in his fingertips, feeling mesmerized by the soft touch.

Nanami had a strong smile, "Then have fun."

"What?" Tomoe asked, was this girl really serious? Had he heard her correctly?

"I mean... well, like... This is essentially our one day honeymoon since we just got married and like... This is for the both of us, for you and me. Not just me. I want you to enjoy it too. Do you enjoy this stuff? Do people even like this? I don't really know to be honest." Nanami continued, affirming her words to him.

Tomoe wrapped his arms around her back and held her close and he laid gently on her chest, but careful not to crush her. "Alright, if you insist." He stood back up again, his legs on both of her sides as Nanami blushed at the sight. How the heck was she going to get through this night?! She couldn't even handle looking at Tomoe half naked. The girl quickly covered her eyes and looked away causing the kitsune above her to raise a brow before smirking.

"What's wrong Nanami?" cockily asked the fox peeling her hands away from her face before she 'eeped!' and covered them again, "Are you _nervous?"_

"O-Of course not!" she stuttered, "Just get it over with!" she spat.

Tomoe leaned closer, his breath hitched her small ears making them quiver in surprise. The girl shuddered at his presence, he was the same Tomoe but he felt like the one in the cabin all those years back, and yet, she oddly wanted this and she could feel him on the verge of kissing her again. His tail intertwined with her's and that was just enough to make sparks fly.

With her forearms to push her up from the mattress, Nanami rocketed up and smashed her lips onto his and grabbed his shoulders, bringing him down with her. Tomoe's eyes widened at her sudden move but went along with it, pulling at her bottom lip and just when she began to gasp, he slipped his tongue into her cavern, tracing the roof of her mouth that made the girl shudder under him. He smirked in the kiss but Nanami wasn't going to let him have his way. She wasn't some pushover girl who'd let him do all the work, so she tickled the bottom of his tongue making Tomoe hold onto her a bit tighter. And waiting for the perfect moment, Nanami built it up, Tomoe's eagerness and right before he could subconsciously let a moan peak out from his lips, the girl retreated leaving the fox tantalizing and waiting for more.

Tomoe pouted, when did his kami-sama become so fiesty? But he wasn't going to let her be so teasing, so in a blink of an eye he trailed his lips down from her lips and down her neck, nibbling and nipping at the soft flesh there. Tomoe felt the girl tremble again and pull him in closer, he smirked once more and worked a little faster receiving small gasps and moans from his panting lover. He was going to stretch this all out, have her feel his torture he made. Soon enough the girl began to pet his tail, petting and stroking it softly, it made his face burn up since tails were almost like... like his shaft. Tomoe gripped the covers as small beads of sweat began to form on his face and chest, this girl was going to be the end of him.

Nanami smiled in relief inwardly, she was afraid that it wouldn't be fair for Tomoe since she was the one getting all his special treatment so she made a move on him. She grinned in satisfaction when Tomoe began to groan out in pleasure, she had no clue what she was doing but all she knew that Tomoe was loving it.

"Nnh! Hah... Hah... Hahah... D-Don't stop... Nnn.. Nanami!" Tomoe moaned under his breath urging the girl to go on, to which she did. Tomoe's voice was heavy and deep and it almost lingered in the air, causing the girl to indulge in the sweet sound. But he gasped loudly when the girl wrapped her legs around his waist so she could pull him closer while she worked with his tail. Tomoe felt himself began to grow hotter and he cursed under his breath when he felt himself start to protrude against his clothes. It kept bumping against her warmth that was growing moister by the second, it was driving the poor fox crazy, he just wanted to plunge into her and keep her his forever.

Nanami felt it too and start to moan, her volume increasing by the second as Tomoe started to shift his body up and down against her, sending her into overdrive and causing small tremors to erupt in her. She couldn't take it, her breathing quickened as her tail thumped and Tomoe pressed his lips onto hers, causing the shaking girl to close her eyes and start to suck and pull, the small sounds echoing through the room. Nanami's fangs pierced his lip slightly, but she continued to nibble, just a bit softer.

Then, Tomoe stopped. Nanami opened her eyes, and were met with his violet slitted ones that were cloudy with need. The girl panted, trying to catch her breath when Tomoe slowly slid his hands up her shirt but lingered by her waist. He looked up at her for permission and Nanami nodded as she finally relaxed a bit. Pushing herself up a bit so Tomoe could easily pull her shirt away from her, she gasped slightly when she felt his large hands slowly slink over to her back. Surprised, Tomoe looked up for another permission nod from her to which he received by her and with that, her beige bra popped but stayed on her chest.

Nanami looked away bashfully, her hair covering her eyes, but Tomoe pushed it back and gently turned her face to his, "Nanami..."

"Hmmm?" Nanami grunted softly.

"Don't worry about it." Tomoe cooed as he released the bra from her, exposing her entire upper half to him. Tomoe could see Nanami's face redden since he was literally staring at her chest. So bending down, he kissed her laying a chaste kiss on her cheek before whispering again, "Are you okay with this? Going this far?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm just... nervous." uttered the small kitsune he towered over.

Tomoe twirled a lock of her hair in his fingertips once more, "Don't worry, do you want me to take my kimono off so you'll relax a bit?"

"N-No! It's fine! Really!" Nanami sputtered, but Tomoe was already off of her and stood up to remove his kimono. She was awfully embarrassed and so was he since he was never this exposed to her. With his back to her, Tomoe carefully untied his obi and removed his socks from his feet. One article of clothing off at a time, Nanami secretly watched, ashamed but also entranced from watching him. His muscles were defined and his legs which she rarely saw since he covered himself so well, were also tough and built. She squeaked when he stripped all the way until he was left in his boxers.

"Hm?" he asked, turning around, unintentionally showing her his chest. Nanami squeaked and covered her eyes making the exposed kitsune smirk and stride over to her. And as quiet as a mouse, Tomoe crawled over to the girl and began to firmly play with her breasts. Nanami gasped in surprise and soon enough, her eyes rolled back and she was gripping the covers again, calling out his name. Focusing most of his weight on his knees, Tomoe used both of his hands to grip and grab at her chest, causing the girl to shudder in pleasure. The girl bucked her hips wildly and bit her bottom lip, trying so hard to not let out a loud moan.

Tomoe was quite frankly enjoying the show, it was almost satisfying to see the love of his life under him and to make her feel so pleased. So, taking it one step further, Tomoe hovered over her small nipple, breathing his hot air on it. The little bud perked up, it's tip was red from all the pleasure. Nanami growled lowly under her breath, her moans were starting to be more heartier and deep. And in a flash, Tomoe took the erect bud into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, causing the girl to gasp out once again. Smirking, he began to nibble and suck sending larger tremors down the girl's body.

Nanami's hips rocked and grinded against him out of pure instinct, her body began to move on it's own and she could barely hear her own thoughts let alone focus on them. With every swirl of his tongue and every small pinch, she could feel his amethyst eyes meet her own slyly. His eyes were mischievous and his tail swayed excitedly. He enjoyed Nanami's reactions, they were like little rewards for his work, it was pure satisfaction.

Kneading the other breast and suckling on the other, Tomoe was over the girl, his body pressing on her's as his erection sat on her stomach. Nanami's lower half began to stir more as her legs began to squirm from the wet heat from her core. Her panties were soaked from all of this and she could feel her wetness slowly spread to her thighs. The pleasure rocked her body as she was going mad. And out of pure instinct, she grabbed his tail, letting her hands go up and down. Speeding up her process, the girl ran her hands over the stiff tail.

Tomoe bit down on her nipple in surprise and ecstasy, this girl was driving him even more insane. The sudden pleasure from her lover made her moan louder too, she couldn't contain herself, her body was moving on it's own and it was making her sound out his name every now and then.

So like a cycle, Nanami pumped her hands on his tail while Tomoe played with her breasts, the pleasure increasing with every second and the urge in the bottom of their stomachs growing as well. Tomoe couldn't take it, so he placed his hands on her hips and his panting lustful voice filled the room, "I'm taking it off now, alright?"

"H-Hmm..." nodded Nanami as Tomoe slid her pajama pants off and chuckled softly at the sight. Her entire lower half was wet, her panties were soaked and her wetness was dripping onto her sides and thighs. The girl beamed red, she had no clue why she was drenched and Tomoe chuckled at her innocence.

Sliding his fingerpads over her clothed entrance, he sighed as her heavy scent filled his senses, her juices were dripping onto his hand, so with a swift motion Tomoe threw her underwear off, leaving her completely naked to him. He was going to indulge in all of her, know her more than anyone else could. Nanami shivered at the sudden coldness and yelped when Tomoe began to twiddle a bud of her quickly.

"T-Tomoe!" she squealed, holding onto the covers for dear life as she tried hard not to buck on his hand. But it was almost like he was teasing her to do so, letting his nails graze over her sacred spot and tickle the spot where she shuddered the most.

"T-T-Tomoe!" she moaned out, "Ah! Ah! Hah!"

"Yes Nanami?" Tomoe breathed, blowing more of his breath onto her quivering entrance, "Is there something you want?"

Nanami shook considerably, she was ready to burst! "I- I... I.. Hah hah..."

"What do you want Nanami?" Tomoe murmured deviously, letting his lips brush against her core.

"I..." The girl quivered, "I want more..." her face red.

And just like that Tomoe plunged his tongue into her hole, lapping at it and flicking his tongue suddenly and at the perfect time. Nanami's breathing hitched as she screamed in pleasure, "T-TOMOE!" His tongue circled around her innards and thrusted back and forth. Nanami couldn't take it, her lower abdomen was crying out in joy and her vision was being slipped into the color white. She bucked against his mouth, crying out for more. Nanami didn't hold back, it was just too much for her.

"TOMOE!" Nanami cried, her juices erupting from her sacredness and onto his tongue. White flashed before her eyes as Nanami shouted in ecstasy, it was the best feeling she ever had as shameful as it was. The greedy fox lapped it all up, it was her first time so it was quite a lot. Nanami whimpered at his touch, every swipe of his tongue was raring her up for more and she didn't know what more she could want.

The fox stood back for a bit, sighing and trying to catch his breath, he smirked slyly, _She doesn't even know how much more I'll entertain her, not one bit._ Tomoe was so desperate for her, he wanted to dive right into the girl, but he didn't want to hurt her so he'd drag this out.

"Tomoe?" Nanami asked, starting to get up since she was curious of why he stopped. She was a little bummed out by it, but she couldn't be a total hog.

Tomoe was startled back into reality and felt the corners of his lips curl deviously, he pressed his chest onto hers, pushing her back down to the futon with a gasp from her lips. The foxes were locked in each other's eyes, Nanami's usually hopeful and cheerful brown eyes were hazy and half lidded, whereas Tomoe's eyes were feral and eager.

"Ah!" shrieked the girl when Tomoe barely inserted his finger into her shaking body. _If she's this worked up, I wonder when..._ And in a flash Tomoe pumped his finger into causing the girl to scream out in pleasure but pain as well. Nanami didn't know what was shaking her more, the pain or the pleasure but when she clamped down on her lover's digit, she shuddered even more.

Tomoe cringed slightly when she clamped down on his clawed finger, if she was this tight, she would practically milk him when he went inside of her. The fox could barely pull his finger out since her entrance wouldn't let it leave, pulling it back in everytime he attempted to escape. Her white mixture encased his entire finger and it's scent filled the room. Yanking his finger out, Nanami gasped, her panting slowed as she relaxed.

But Nanami wouldn't be relaxed for long.

Like a surprise attack on her, he dove two fingers into her, causing the girl to moan out fully. "HAH! NGH! AH! T-Tomoe!"

The naughty fox pumped his fingers rapidly, retracting and shoving back in, making the girl under him to jolt and rumble from all the sensations. Tomoe smirked at her loud moans and gasps, it was like the perfect music for him, something he'd have on repeat for a long time. Nanami yelled out, her body was on fire almost and when Tomoe bent down and began to fumble with her small bud near the crevice of her nether regions as he held her down with the other arm, Nanami bucked wilder as her body began to sweat more and more.

When Tomoe's mouth released itself from her lower bud, Nanami whined a bit but when he trail his mouth up to her neck again, she shuddered in embarrassment. "Tomoe..." she whined, averting her eyes away from him.

Tomoe's eyes dug into her, burning little holes through her, "I'm making you mine alright?" his voice hung in the air and Nanami nodded shyly.

"Y-Yeah..." Nanami whispered as she felt a sharp tooth pierce her soft skin, a tear formed at the corner of her eye but Tomoe wiped it away gently.

"It'll show that you're mine to other kitsune and yokai alright?" Tomoe explained, holding her in a tight embrace.

Nanami nibbled at his pulse point and breathed onto the skin, "Why would I leave you in the first place, I'm always happy with you..." Tomoe trembled at her small nips, then the girl quickly pushed him down onto the futon so she was on top.

Tomoe was quite surprised, "Nanami?" he asked, but the girl crawled ontop of him, accidentally sliding off his boxers in the process leaving the two open and free of clothes for the both of them to see.

"It wouldn't be fair if I had all the fun Tomoe, I want you to enjoy this too!" Nanami sighed as she smothered him with herself and felt a little embarrassed when her stiff nipples were pushing down on him. Tomoe gasped quietly when her furry brown tail wrapped around his erection and began to coat his shaft in warmth and heat as the female kitsune pumped his hot spot with her tail.

The fox bit down onto his lip, Nanami was trying hard to appease him, she even stood up on her knees to focus more on pleasing him. Her panting was heavy since she was exhausted from him fingering her opening earlier. Nanami bounced on him slightly, unintentionally giving the man a show of her entire body. Her small breasts heaved up and down as locks of her brown hair wavered with every little bounce.

Tomoe cursed under his breath, this was getting too hard for him to handle. Tomoe's cloudy eyes widened when he felt her accidentally push her opening on his cock and her liquids spread onto it. "N-Ngh..." he groaned out, clutching the futon sheets under him. "Hah.. Hah.. Hah! Hah! Ngh! Ah! Nanami!" he yelled out in joy, his moans increasing with every pump of her tail.

"Nanami!" he shouted again, "Slow down, I'll... I'll let out on your tail!" Tomoe groaned, not wanting to make his lover's tail a mess.

Nanami stopped and bent down to his face to kiss his bottom lip slightly, "Don't worry Tomoe... hah.. I- I can just clean it up later..." she panted.

Tomoe frowned, "Fine, but you don't need to clean it up later, I'll clean it up for you now." The fox earned a squeak from his lover when her pulled her up a bit more so where Nanami's breasts laid on his face and he could reach her tail.

"Ah!" Nanami cried out when her mate licked his lips and latched onto her erect nipples and began to suck and tease her. She trembled on his body, shivering with every nibble and lick of his tongue. But when his hands reached down to her tail and began rubbing the thing up and down suddenly but also wiping off the residue he created, Nanami growled softly and gasped out more. Her body rocked itself, bumping against his shaft and she was ready to spill her juices onto him again. Then when Tomoe bit down on her nipple unexpectedly hard and sent waves down her spine, Nanami jumped a bit and landed on Tomoe's shaft.

"Nngh!" Tomoe groaned as Nanami sat down on his erection. She came down on himunexpectedy and her walls were clenching him

Nanami gasped out at the extreme pleasure, "Augh! Ah! Ah!" she jumped a bit but slipped off making Tomoe groan again coarsely.

Nanami gasped in surprise when Tomoe lifted her up and the two stood up and proceeded to a wall, while kissing on the way there. Tomoe was having way to much fun, he wasn't going to let her get away with that so easily.

With his back to the wall, Tomoe hungrily kissed her, not even caring that saliva was spilling over their mouths. Nanami leaned her chest onto his and sighed, "Tomoe, if your... well... thing likes that, I'll give you more... alright?"

And before the male kitsune could respond, Nanami stretched her hands behind her and slid his cock between her legs so her the area between her legs was on top of it and she began to pump the tip of his shaft that exceeded past her legs. Tomoe groaned, this girl was torturing him more than he did to her, Tomoe groaned more and more, he was about to spill when the girl stopped and moved her hands to his sac. Nanami rolled it around in her palms causing Tomoe to pull her in and leave tiny bite marks down her neck.

So when she let go of the sac and went back to his erection, Tomoe found this chance to tickle her front with the tip of his tail, "Ah! Ah! T-Tomoe!" Nanami groaned, leaning in closer.

Breathing huskily into the crook of Nanami's neck, Tomoe growled, "Are you enjoying this, Na-na-mi?" he stretched out the girl's name and smirked when she quivered on him.

"Y-Yes..." Nanami purred softly, her voice coming out weirder than she thought. Her juices were leaking out and dripping onto Tomoe's erection resulting in the shaft to poke up at her entrance. Nanami gasped slightly and saw the sly fox teasing her to smirk.

"Are you ready Nanami?" asked Tomoe, taking his shaft away from her and bringing her back down to the futon, towering over her and flicking a swollen red nipple of her's.

"I..." Nanami started, unsure of what to come, "Y-Yeah... I'm ready."

Tomoe smirked, "Good." And with that, the kitsune pushed about a fourth of his cock into her, resulting to him yelling out in pleasure, "N-Nanami! Hah! Y-You're so tight!"

Nanami screamed out in pleasure too, her legs on each side of his hips, leaving her completely naked to him. "T-TOMOE!" she screamed out, her voice shrill and high. Her breasts bounced with ever little thrust and her pale skin glistened. Nanami's hair was sprawled out on the mattress and her neither reigons were soaked with their juices. Her brown curls were tangled and had a sheen made from Tomoe's white pre-cum and her clear sticky goo from her sacred spot. Nanami's entire body was pink and her nipples were swollen red, the sensation was rocking her body crazily and with every semi thrust her breasts flew up a bit and her moans couldn't get any louder.

Tomoe was a mess too, sweat was glistening on his toned body. His hair was sticking to his skin and was spread about. With his ears pointing straight up and his tail tickling her second opening, Tomoe was a lustful fox completely free of any clothes and kimonos. He held Nanami's hips firmly, preventing her from taking in any more of his cock, "AH! AH! N-NANAMI!" he yelled out, ready to spill into her. Tomoe relaxed himself for a moment before leaning onto the girl and moaning into her ears, "There's more Nanami..."

"Wha-? M-More?" Nanami quivered, she wanted it. She wanted more of him, to have him all.

"Yes Nanami, would you like it?" Tomoe purred lowly, nibbling her ear softly.

 _N-No way, is he really going to make me say it?! He's killing me!_ "Y... Hmmm.." Nanami nodded.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Tomoe asked, Nanami's vagina was practically crying out for more but the girl just couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yes..." Nanami murmured softly as Tomoe began to toy with her nipple out of boredom and to create some pressure, "Ah! T-Tomoe!"

"Yes for what?" groaned the fox, he too was ready to shove his entire legnth into her, but that would have to wait.

Nanami bit her lip, clearing her voice she screamed, "I want you Tomoe! I want you to... to be inside of me!"

Tomoe smirked and sucked her bud a bit, "Then I shall." Tomoe plunged about half of his length into her, causing him to cry out, "AH! HAH! HAH!" Tomoe moaned, thrusting the same amount into her but refraining from his entire shaft.

Nanami screamed, "HAH! HAH! Tomoe! I'm..." she shut her eyes as the world around her began to flash white.

Tomoe tickled her second entrance making the girl shoot her eyes back open again, "I never said you could close your eyes now did I?" Tomoe slid a finger of his into her second hole resulting in a loud moan from his lover.

"AUGH! T-TOMOE! DON'T DO IT THERE...HAH! AH! NGH! AAHH!" Nanami bucked, riding on his finger, pushing herself down onto it.

Tomoe leaned onto her chest, "My, my... I never knew you could be this greedy Nanami..." chuckled Tomoe, breathing hot air onto her sensitive bud, shaking the girl even more. She was spazzing out from under him, Nanami's chest bounced with every single thing he did and her hair glistened.

"N-No! I'm not greedy!" cried out the little girl who was just about to be a woman, "AH! T-TOMOE!" she squealed when he inserted another finger into her.

"But what if I told you I had more of my cock?"

Nanami shuddered, all of this felt so dirty, but she was going crazy for this, Nanami bit down on her lip once again so she'd no say what she really wanted to, "I don't want it!" she squirmed.

"Oh really now?" Tomoe cooed, inserting another finger.

"AHH! HAH! I CAN'T HOLD BACK! NGH!" Nanami screamed, her body was bucking into his hand like crazy as sweat dripped down her lover's forehead and their combined liquids were meeting up at where the two were joined.

"Do you want it?"

"I... hah..." Nanami gasped out until she couldn't take it anymore, "YES!" she moaned, pulling Tomoe in from his back and bringing his entire erection into her, "AH!"

Tomoe's eyes widened as he was pulled into her and groaned heartily, "AH! HAH! DON'T STOP!"

And just like that, Nanami's world flash white completely one more time as she exploded out.

Tomoe growled lowly as he too spilled his seed into her. Her walls were clamping down on him and sucking every last bit of his genes into her, sucking and pulling it all out and then letting it sit there in her womb. Nanami felt his hot seed in her, the hot liquid was resting inside her and it felt so satisfying. Some of their juices spilled out of her overflowing entrance since it was her first time and Tomoe hadn't done this in almost a century. The white goo oozed out which sort of grossed Nanami out since she felt so dirty, but Tomoe plugged it back in with his shaft as he fell over the girl exhausted. Her first time was with Tomoe and it felt like a dream. Tomoe laid over her, his chest heaving on hers as the two laid on the futon that seriously needed to be cleaned from all the love making and liquids that spilled onto it. Nanami finally caught her breath and petting Tomoe's head gently and rubbed his back. "Tomoe, thank you..."

Tomoe looked up hazily, his mouth still was a little dirty from all of her he had to lap up, "Hmm..." he grunted before nuzzling his face into her chest. The poor fox was exhausted from all of that, and so was Nanami. She never did something so dirty in her life but it was amazing though. Nanami kissed the top of his forehead and pushed back all the sweat covered hair of his as she rolled over and fell asleep with him still inside of her. She wouldn't mind doing it again.


End file.
